The End Of The Mutants
by ravenlogan12
Summary: 2 years have passed since 'saving the world'. The flock is now living with max's mom and going to school. The earth is ok and pretty. But a new group has risien calling them selves 'The ender'(might change). Their're not trying to kill humans but the mutants for the accendints happing around the world. whole summary inside. I hadn't read any maximum ride fanfics like this so.


**Plz review! NO ONE REVIEWED TO MY POEM SO FAR AND I HAVE LITTLE REVIEWS FOR MY OTHER STORY! I NEED REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE! And you all are going to hate me with what I do with max. **

** summary: 2 years have passed since 'saving the world'. The flock is now living with max's mom and going to school. The earth is ok and pretty. But a new group has risien calling them selves 'The ender'(might change). Their're not trying to kill humans but the mutants for the accendints happing around the world. The kids getting drunk and being stupid that they think that they have powers. And worse, one of the flock members is one of 'The enders'. Max has to save her kind (and the drunk kids), but at the same time dealing with her heart and the annoying,agressive, talented, new girl. And the worse of the list, the death of a young member. Will max be able to do this and not fall apart? **

* * *

Max POV

I open my eyes slowly letting my eyes get use to the morning light. I breathe in as I sit up on my bed. Pancakes, so obvious. I sit up and look around my room. Two years after fang and I were official we went to live with my mother, and Dylan got to live here too! We all started to go to school and it is pretty good that no more taking fake names and all that, we still hide our wings but beside that it's all good. I made 2 good friends in these 2 years. Bridget, blue eyes and blonde hair that sometimes looks blond. Then there is Aurelie whose grandparents are from France, blue eyes with brown hair. They both came up to me and well became my friends. We all made friends, and turns out fang is kind of good on the electric guitar. I finally pull myself off my bed grab my towel and I walk to the bathroom. I take my shower and brush my teeth. I walk to my room and put on my light blue shirt, jeans and favorite black sneakers. (Are there black sneakers? If not, just go along with it)

I run down stairs and sit on the way I bump into fang. "Oh. Hey fang." I mumble. A year ago our relationship got a little shaky. We got into fights over stupid little things. "Hey max." We stood there in an awkward silent. "HEY! Fang, max, get over here. The pancakes are going to get could and we don't want to be late to school." I heard nudges voice. "Look I'm sorry about last night. It was stupid to think you were cheating on me with Dylan." Fang said in a sigh. "Of course it was." I said crossing my arms across my chest, but in the inside my heart was beating so hard and fast that it's a miracle that he doesn't hear it. I smiled and said. "That's why I love so much." I hugged him and kissed him on his left cheek. We went to the kitchen and eat then go to school.

Angel POV

Max drove us to school since she has her license; in my opinion it's much better than walking. The thing that I don't like is sitting next to nudge. She had gotten so much prettier than me and becoming max's favorite. I know that nudge can feel my dislike for her. To make it even worse she has to walk me to my class. I don't get it I can take care of myself, but since I'm the youngest I have to have a guardian. "Ok. Get out the car and get to class." Max said to us. That has turned her way of saying 'Bye! I love ya! Now get your skinny but to class!' Yep, that out max now. She doesn't kiss me bye on the head, the closest I get it a smile. While nudge, max softness her hair and gives her a much sweeter smile than she gives me. I feel like screaming. She loves nudge more than she loves me, it isn't fair at all! I calm down before I turn red and give myself away.

Nudge walks beside me as I walk to my class room. "You hate me." She said suddenly. "Really?" I said trying to annoy her. She frowned. "Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to make you hate me?" She asked. "Hey nudge!" Next to us was a boy with blond hair and green eyes, next to him was a girl in my class, lily, she looked exactly like him. "Oh, hey Kyle." Nudge said in a fake happy voice. He blushed as she smiled at him. I stopped and turned to her. "Ok. I can take it from here. I been in this hall way for a year." I walked to my classroom and hard small steps behind me. I turned and saw lily. "Hey angel." She said smiling, I smiled, lily is really a nice girl with flexibility. Just cuz I was mean at nudge doesn't mean I have to be mean at everybody. "You know we have a test today." I told her, she nodded. "I studied with Kyle for an hour. I'm ready!" she said jumping. She was such a happy little innocent girl.

* * *

**AUTORS NOTE: The characters are going to be off because they're older. Review! PLZ! IM DESPERATE! Tell me what you think! AND BE SPECIFIC!**


End file.
